


Father's Day

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley & Gryphon spend father's day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley & Gavin (& all SPN related things) do not belong to me.

Crowley couldn’t believe he was at work on father’s day. The soul contracts weren’t going to write themselves and it wouldn’t take very long. But on the bright side, he had to admit that he was glad he’d brought Gryphon with him. He picked up his drink after a second or so and took a sip, going over the one contract in front of him with his fine tipped red pen. The toddler came over after a half an hour and tapped him on the leg. Crowley smiled and leaned over, glad for the distraction.

"What’s that you got there?" He asked.

"Happy dada’s day", Gryphon said, handing him a piece of paper. 

Crowley chuckled and took it from him and opened it up. There was a big red heart, or at least what looked like one, with a hand print inside of it. He glanced at Gryphon’s hand and noticed marker stains on his fingers. In his son’s garbled writing, he was able to make out the words: I love you daddy, love Gryphon. There were other happy squiggles and such to decorate the page as well. Gryphon smiled proudly up at him. Crowley leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"I’ll have to hang it up on the fridge when we go home", Crowley told him, smiling.

"Dada coloring?" Gryphon asked, pointing to the contracts.

"Not really. Making circles and lines", Crowley told him and then getting an idea, "Would you like to help?"

Gryphon nodded and held out his arms. Crowley picked him up and set him on his lap, handing him his red pen. Gryphon held the pen in a cute manner, since he was still learning how to hold writing utensils. 

"Like dis?" Gryphon asked.

Crowley nodded, “I’ll point and say circle or line”.

"K. Ready", Gryphon smiled.

Crowley found he had fun watching his son write on the paper. Occasionally stopping to try and read what the words said. He watched the toddler carefully, watching him try to sound out the words. If they were too big for him to understand, he’d just squint his face and move on. Crowley chuckled softly and helped him make the lines a bit straight if he was redding anything. Gryphon was good at making x’s or circles though. 

"My hand is tired", Gryphon said after twenty minutes.

"That’s alright", Crowley said, rubbing his back and taking the pen and setting it on his desk, "How about we stop for today and go get ice cream? Hm?"

"Yeah!" Gryphon smiled excitedly.

Crowley kissed his cheek and picked him up as he stood up, holding him against his shoulder. Leaving his office in hell, he teleported them to the ice cream place Meredith normally took Gryphon. It was an outside ice cream shack that had plastic animals for the kids to ride while the parents got in line. Crowley set Gryphon on the yellow Giraffe while he waited in line. There was only two people in front of him. After he got to the front, the guy at the concession looked at Crowley, his eyes clicking black.

"What can I get for you my king?" the demon asked, a smile on his face.

"Not for me. My son", Crowley nodded his head to Gryphon, "Small sugar cone, chocolate with chocolate sprinkles", he exclaimed, taking out his phone to text his wife. Letting Meredith know where he and their son where.

The demon nodded and his eyes clicked back to normal once other people got into line and nodded. Crowley just stood there, ignoring everyone around him. Once he was given the cone, he politely inclined his head with a “thank you” and smile and walked away. Crowley walked over to Gryphon and handed him his cone. He then picked him up off the plastic giraffe. 

"No ice cream?" Gryphon asked as his father carried him over to one of the tables to sit. 

"Mommy has me on a diet, you get to eat the good stuff", Crowley told him, setting him on his lap.

Gryphon licked the cone happily, occasionally trying to share it. Crowley chuckled and did take a couple of licks, avoiding the slobber and saliva that the toddler tended to leave behind. He made a few napkins appear in his hand, wiping his face. 

"Dada, my head", Gryphon said a moment later, making a face.

"You’ve got brain freeze", he told him, "Papa will help you eat it", he took the ice cream from him and ate some off to keep Gryphon from worrying too much about how cold the ice cream was. He then handed it back, "See? All better".

Gryphon giggled happily, enjoying the rest of the cone. Crowley smiled and then his phone rang, “Hello darling, how are you?” He asked, answering it and hearing his wife’s voice on the other line, “Great. Gryph and I are enjoying some ice cream. And then we’ll be home”. 

While his daddy chatted away to his mommy, whom Gryphon could hear on the other line, the toddler munched on his ice cream cone, leaning back against his daddy’s shoulder. Enjoying the sun on his face. Soon they’d be home with mommy, Gavin and the doggies and daddy would be even happier. 

"Mommy makes everything better for daddy", Gryphon thought to himself, smiling as he finished the last bit of ice cream.


End file.
